1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to vary an effective capacitance in a phase lock loop circuit comprising a loop filter.
2. Related Art
Parameters of electrical circuits typically require optimization. An electrical circuit comprising parameters that are not optimized may not perform efficiently and therefore may malfunction. Therefore there exists a need to optimize parameters of electrical circuits.